Never meant to belong
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha comes home to Konoha injured and blind. But a very beautiful Kunoichi makes it all go away... How will Sasuke deal with the changes that have happened overtime in Konoha. Hearts heal overtime... will Sasuke's be healed? What's this about the Akatsuki? Find out on 9Kaguya99's latest one-shot, "Never meant to belong." SasuSaku/ SakuSai Please R & R! No flames!


_**Never ment to belong**_

_**A/N: Kaguya: Ohayo… this is a SasuSaku/ SakuSai fic… don't like it? Oh well…**_

_**Hana: B-But we really do hope you like it and can read it.**_

_**Nel: Yeah! Ignore miss grumpy here.**_

_**Kaguya: Nel you-**_

_**Hana: C-Continue onward please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS EVERYTHING GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR, ALONG WITH ALL THE COPYRIGHTS! I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Sasuke limped through the gates of Konoha. His shirt was torn; cuts and bruises littered his body. He was shoeless and one of his eyes were half-closed. He brought with him a rusty katana that he used for support, as he passed through the gate Izumo and Kotetsu stopped him. Sasuke looked up and his whole world went black.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

What was that annoying sound? He had to destroy it; it was annoying the hell out of _**him. **_His eyes opened to white. He winced and gave his eyes time to adjust. His _**eyes**_, he could see again! He wasn't blind anymore! But how?

"Sasuke?" A voice to the right called. Sasuke turned towards the person and saw a mound of wild blonde hair.

"Naruto…"

"It's been awhile huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah…"

"So you came back?"

"Didn't really have a choice, my options were limited at the time Dobe."

"Still you came home of all places, I'm happy though…" Realization hits Naruto.

"HEY TEME I'M NOT A DOBE!"

"Sure act like one and you're loud like one."

"Tch." Naruto pouts.

There was an awkward silence, just when Naruto was about to speak the door to the hospital room opened. "I see you've awakened Uchiha. That's good. I've checked your test results and everything looks good. When you're ready you may leave." The pinkette states, but gives a scary ass smiles afterwards that says it all, _**"Leave right now asshole." **_

"It's good to see you Naruto-Kun, don't forget to get some flowers for Hinata-Chan tonight."

"Sakura-Chan… I'm not that dumb!"

_Yes you are. _Sasuke and Sakura think at the same time.

"Here's your release forms, sign them and turn them in to the front desk when you're done." Sakura Commands.

"Aa."

"Goodbye." Sakura turns around and exits the room with Sasuke watching after her.

"She's grown huh Teme…?"

"Hn."

"I have to go get ready for tonight, but I promise I'll make you buy me ramen tomorrow!" Naruto states. Naruto playfully punches Sasuke's shoulder and walks out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

_Has she moved on? What was with that smile? Why no "Kun". _

Sasuke sighed and got up, he noticed he wasn't hurting anymore, he saw a new pair of clothes at the foot of the bed; he got up and slowly changed while staring out the window. It was raining and thundering outside. He knew he couldn't stay here… it was too homey something he could never do… he had to leave tonight… he still had to defeat the Akatsuki and kill Madara Uchiha.

As Sasuke finished dressing there was a knock at the door, he didn't say anything, but the door opened anyways. Staring back at him was Kakashi, his former sensei, who was smirking. Sasuke could tell he hadn't aged a bit in the six years he was gone. And what annoyed him still was the fact; Kakashi still read that orange little book.

"Yo."

"Hn."  
_**-Awkward silence-"**_

"Uhhh… Ohh yeah… now know what I was here for. I'm supposed to escort you to the Uchiha Manor… I'm your patrol officer for the next day, tomorrow I will escort you to Lady Tsunade for sentencing, Lady Tsunade appointed me specifically."

"Hn."

"Still using childish words? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Sasuke I thought you would have at least picked up a new vocabulary on your self-journey." Kakashi observes.

"Tch."

"Anyways let's go before the rain really starts to kick in."

Kakashi exits the room first, then Sasuke. They exit Konoha hospital and head down a dusty old path towards the Uchiha manor. Kakashi had put away his book in fear of it getting wet.

Neither men minded the rain, it was warm and comforting. Suddenly Kakashi stops and turns around. "Sorry before we can head to the manor I need to pick up something from Sakura's place. Follow me."

"Hn."

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Sakura's door. They heard a loud ruckus from behind it and a lot of footsteps padding along the floor. The door unlocked and there stood facing both men was Sai.

"Ohayo Kakashi, Traitor." Sasuke's eye twitch at the nickname. But he was irritated to meet his replacement once more for he already met him once in the past.

"Hello Sai, I need to speak with Sakura for a bit, May I-"

"Of course you don't even need to ask."

The two men step inside the house. "Daddy, daddy! Hide us!" A high pitch voice shouted. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai turn towards the voice.

To their left runs a little boy and a girl. "Hotaru, Shiori no running in the house you'll get hurt." Sai says with a smile.

"But daddy, mommy's coming!" Hotaru states, Sai smiles and picks up Hotaru and sets him on his waist while Shiori hides behind Kakashi's leg.

"Ah Shiori how's my favorite niece?" Kakashi cooed.

"G-Good uncle…" Shiori stuttered out, Kakashi got hearts in his eyes.

"Here honey you want some candy?" Kakashi cooed while sticking a red lollipop into her mouth.

_Pervert. _Sasuke thought. Sasuke caught Shiori eyes. Black hues stared into obsidian hues. Shiori had pale skin and bubblegum pink hair, she Sakura's eyes, but Sai's facial features. Hotaru loudly giggled causing Sasuke to look at him.

He had black hair that was short and shaggy, like Sai's, but green eyes like Sakura's and pale skin. And then it hit him. These were children. Sai and Sakura's children.

So she moved on… he lost his chance at redemption… there was no hope for him here. There was no one else he could ask to help him rebuild his clan… he truly was an ass.

"Uchiha? Kakashi? What are you two doing here?" A feminine voice questioned.

"She found us!" Hotaru shouted, Sakura giggled and went over to Sai and stood next to him, with his free hand he wrapped it around her waist, causing her to slightly blush.

Sasuke observed the similarities between Sakura, Sai and their children. His eyes widened as he looked at Sakura, but really looked at her. _**SHE WAS PREGNANT!**_

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" Sakura asked, while ignoring the blank look Sasuke was giving.

"I need the medical files of my Anbu team. I forgot to pick them up the other day, so I might as well get them now, they were on my route home."

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot to remind you, wait here I'll go get them." She exited the room with Shiori trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Shiori always follows her around everywhere, it's so cute." Kakashi states.

"I agree." Sai replies.

"So Sai how's life?"

"It's going well Kakashi, you must not worry… and with another one due in four months it's going to get a lot more interesting around here.

"When will you two stop?" Kakashi laughed out.

"Till she wants to, Kakashi you know she loves children…"

"Aa. That's true."

Sasuke overhears the conversation, he grits his teeth.

"And life with Anko going good?"

"Yupp, though she keeps me up most nights, I barley have time to sleep for my missions…"

A book comes flying out of nowhere hitting Kakashi on the side of the face. "Hey Baka! I know you're not talking about that kind of stuff around my son!" Sakura shrieks out, Kakashi waves his hand. "Not at all dearest Sakura!"

"Here you are." Sakura says while handing him the manila folder with his Anbu's medical records. He sees Shiori holding onto Sakura's long skirt, she hides behind her leg.

Sakura looks down and smiles at her. "Well we'll be going now, see you later Sakura." Kakashi states, he kisses her forehead and shakes Sai's hand firmly.

"Sai."

"Kakashi."

With that they leave, but right when Sakura closes the door she meets Sasuke's eyes, for a second he could see the pain flicker in them. "Goodbye Uchiha. Have a good night." With that she softly closes the door and heads back to Sai and Hotaru.

Sasuke looks through the window and sees them acting like a family, a true family, something he never really had a chance to experience.

* * *

"Come along Sasuke, we have to get you to the manor."

"Hn."

They arrived at the Manor; Sasuke went through the gates along with Kakashi. "I'll be here tomorrow around 7:00 be at the old meeting place, you know where it is."

"Tch. You mean be there at 7:30… you're always late."

Kakashi gave a small laugh and waved; he turned around and returned home to Anko.

Sasuke entered his home, a place he hadn't been in over five years. He walked around and saw nothing had changed, he went to his old bedroom, but felt something was off, he walked in and saw it was the only room that was cleaned and smelled alive. Like something or _**someone **_had been in there.

_Sakura… _Was the first person to pop into his mind. So she did come, and she waited… that was to be expected… but now… she had changed so much… she was nothing like the Sakura he once knew, no she was stronger more mature…

_We were never ment to belong… just as I was always ment to become and avenger… a killer… _

Sasuke smirked and walked to his window, he opened it and packed up his old clothes, and saw Team seven's old photo, he grabbed it and tore it up… _Memories that should have been long forgotten…. _

He puts one leg out of the window and looked back once more taking in it's ambiance. With that he took off into the night… never to return again.

When morning comes it will be as if Sasuke Uchiha never existed... His memory slowly fading away with each passing day.


End file.
